


Over a Broken Heart

by JasnNCarly



Series: Carly and Her Catches [29]
Category: All My Children, General Hospital
Genre: 10 Sentences, Crossover Pairings, F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-16
Updated: 2011-09-16
Packaged: 2020-05-13 22:41:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19260625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasnNCarly/pseuds/JasnNCarly
Summary: A new doctor could be exactly what Carly needs.





	Over a Broken Heart

**Encounter** : “She’s going to be fine” the new doctor’s confirmation would have meant little to her, eased Carly’s nerves none when it came to her mother’s health, had those words not been accompanied by brown eyes which nearly robbed her of all common sense.  
  
**Decree** : “I have a habit of getting the wrong men to fall for me” a warning laced with mixed emotions; after the disaster he had made of his life in Pine Valley, Griffin lost himself in her crystal blue gaze and nodded, “And I tend to be attracted to women who are terrible for me.”  
  
**Date** : They had been interrupted at least ten times during their first dinner together, a lot of people with lame excuses; Griffin cited an emergency to get her to the hospital and killed her anger with a waiting room set up for their  _second_  try at a first date, “See, it was extremely important for me to see you.”  
  
**Conflict** : “This is not okay, expecting me to accept that you are always waiting for a phone call that could put you in danger” she heard the words before, yet she was disappointed to hear them from him; Griffin took a deep breath, resting his hands on his hips and demanding, “If you plan to help Sonny or Jason or anyone else, I’m gonna be standing right next to you – that’s not up for debate.”  
  
**Learn** : She stared at Jason in disbelief, almost offended that his life was allowed to change without her yet hers wasn’t; with her eyes on Sam who stood right beside him, she smiled as Griffin took his place at her side and confirmed, “This is how it’s got to be, from now on.”  
  
**Prevention** : “Damn it” were the last frustrated words to leave his lips as he did exactly what she ordered, going back into a war zone to retrieve her best friend; however, his risk held high reward as she continued to tend to his wounds and refused to answer her phone.  
  
**Ghost** : “It’s not something I choose to go through again” is how he ended the tale of how his ex-girlfriend had left him for her ‘one true love’ and his worries were amplified by the night’s events; Carly knew the pain of loving someone who always made her second, staring into his eyes she made a promise she fully intended to keep, “I won’t make that same mistake.”  
  
**Family** : “Your sons don’t mess around do they” elicited a laugh from her belly as she turned to embrace Griffin; whatever her sons had said to him was probably true, yet she knew he had no intention of abandoning her or anyone she cared for – that meant she would show him the same respect – always.  
  
**Dwelling** : They couldn’t commit to marriage, but they could commit to this; Carly continued to throw things into boxes with little regard for the items until he snatched a jar full of bottle caps from her hands, clarifying, “It’s a long story.”  
  
**Rest** : Something was new, different when he embraced her that night – everything of his shoved into random corners of the house; Carly shut her eyes, taking in a deep breath of his cologne, and realized he was the one she trusted to stay.


End file.
